


Evidence

by bessemerprocess



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Gen, comic books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-22
Updated: 2007-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess





	Evidence

Garcia handed over the long box to Reid.

"What's this?"

"Evidence."

"Evidence?" echoed Reid.

"Evidence that Stephanie Brown is the best Robin. Go, read, come back and debate if you still believe Dick Grayson is the only Robin," replied Garcia.

"Wait, I thought you were a nerd, Reid?" Prentiss twirled around in her chair.

"As I child, I wasn't exposed to comic books. My mother thought they were inappropriate, and I thought that the pictures meant they were beneath my reading level."

Prentiss and Garcia just smiled.


End file.
